


Bittersweet Tragedy

by Goldie3895



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldie3895/pseuds/Goldie3895
Summary: Reiner has many regrets, especially when it comes to you.Summary: Eren wins and becomes King. Eren orders you and the other omega soldiers locked up. Unfortunately for you, Reiner is the one that guards you, and it brings back painful memories.The Reader gender is neutral but, they are an Omega that can get pregnant. This was originally intended to be a one-shot but, I might write more chapters if there's interest.
Relationships: Eren Yeager x Reader (One-sided), Reiner Braun x Reader (One-sided), Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader gender is neutral but, they are an Omega that can get pregnant. This was originally intended to be a one-shot but, I might write more chapters if there's interest.

As soon as Reiner touched you, you started to fight, clawing at him. Reiner remained unfazed by your actions, looking down at you to scold you. 

“You’ll reopen your wounds if you keep struggling,” Reiner scolded. 

“Why do you care,  **traitor?”**

Reiner didn’t answer your question, he simply adjusted his grip until you stopped struggling. 

There had been a time, a moment, when Reiner truly did care about you. You were a devil, sure, but, you were a beautiful, charming one. 

You were also an  **Omega.**

The devils had no shame, allowing such a rare jewel fight. In Marley, Omegas were rare, even Eldian Omegas were prized. Alpha Marleyans sometimes used Eldian Omegas to relieve ruts. They never mated with them or bred them. Reiner had heard the brass talking about how Omegas were common in the walls, and some even suggested claiming the Omega devils. 

Reiner sometimes wondered what it would be like to claim you. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

Reiner debated answering you. Maybe it was better to just let you get upset now. 

“The doctor needs to examine you,” Reiner told you. “King’s orders,” he added. 

You scoffed. “So, Eren’s your king now? You’re more of a bitch than most Omegas. You just follow whoever is willing to tell you what to do.”

“You should be grateful at the chance for a free life,” Reiner replied. 

You rolled your eyes.  _ Free? _ You had to watch the defeated looks on your comrades faces as they were forced to swear loyalty to their new king. You and the other Omegas had been led away separately. You were hurt, betrayed, and angry. You had been stuffed in a cell after they dressed your battle wounds for who knows how long. 

  
  


You didn’t say anything else, you just let Reiner lead the way. 

Reiner stopped at a door and knocked. 

“You can come in,” the doctor stated. Reiner opened the door dragging you along. 

“Is this one as aggressive as the others?” 

You glared at the doctor. You hated being treated like an object instead of a person. 

“Yes,” Reiner replied. 

_ “Bastard,” _ You hissed.

You struggled and hit Reiner has he pulled you over to the exam table to be strapped down. With the doctor’s help Reiner managed to strap you down to the table. You glared and thrashed the whole time.

The doctor let out a sigh, and turned to Reiner. “Try scenting them, you’re an Alpha it should keep them calm, so I can get the sedative in them.” 

Reiner walked over, rubbing your scent gland with his fingers. You thrashed harder trying to bite him but, your instincts won, and the doctor was able to inject you.

“Was this one on suppressants too?” 

Reiner nodded. It was something that always disgusted him. Preventing an Omega going through heat, those things were damaging and not meant for long use. 

When Reiner saw you inject them without a second thought it pissed him off. 

“Come back in an hour,” the doctor commanded. 

Reiner nodded, and went to preform some other duties. The problem was he couldn’t get you out of his head. Your scent still lingered on his fingers. 

Reiner hadn’t been so attracted to an Omega’s scent like he was yours. When Reiner was around you, he forgot about his mission. 

You were fierce in battle, it was hard to believe you were an Omega. Off the field you were more gentle, Omega acting like. A real Omega hen. 

Deep down, Reiner had wished you hadn’t been born on the island of devils. 

Reiner’s past was filled with regrets. Now, things were different. Eldians-all Eldians could live together in peace. 

You’d probably never forgive Reiner. Reiner wouldn’t blame you. Reiner was messed up in the head from years of brainwashing and see the people he cared about die. Reiner ended up hurting the people who really cared about him.

Reiner didn’t even have The Curse of Ymir to look forward too. The curse was gone, and Reiner had a long miserable life to look forward to.

Reiner wondered what would happen to you and the other Omegas from Paradis Island-the ones that had been soldiers. 

Eren didn’t openly share that information-not with Reiner. Other nations suffered with the loss of their Omegas. Almost, all the Omegas resided in New Eldia. 

You’d be mated against your will. For the sake of an alliance. At least, that’s what Reiner guessed. 

Reiner spent the rest of the hour doing guard duty. It consisted of mostly, watching Eren perform his Kingly duties. Mostly, they focused on the rebuilding efforts. Eren looked bored by the end of it. Reiner was surprised when Eren actually spoke to him.

  
“Reiner bring Y/FN to me tonight, I need to discuss something with them,” Eren ordered before dismissing Reiner with a wave of his hand. 

The injection the doctor gave you had left you pretty out of it. Reiner had to carry you back to your cell. Thankfully, it should clear up by the time you needed to see the King.

_ “I cared about you,  _ **_I loved you_ ** _ , and I hoped you felt the same way,”  _ You mumbled, as Reiner carried you back. Reiner really didn’t expect to hear that from you. Usually, you just insulted Reiner. “Maybe you can be an actor Reiner…” You mumbled, as Reiner set you down on the cot. Reiner sighed, “I’m not as good as a liar as you think,” Reiner said, pulling a blanket over you.

There was one thing Reiner could do to make it up to you. It might not be enough but, at least Reiner could try.

  
  


Reiner returned later to help you get ready. 

“I brought you clothes and other toiletries,” Reiner stated setting the items down on your cot. 

You didn’t want to meet with Eren at all. Eren was another friend who betrayed you. Although, the promise to clean up was too good to pass up.

After you got ready, Reiner handed you an envelope, and you started curiously. 

“I know you mentioned you have siblings, so, I checked the survivor list, some of your siblings survived,” Reiner stated. 

During your time as soldiers, You often mentioned how you were 5 of 6. 3 Alphas, 1 Beta, and 2 Omegas. Your Alpha Parent had been a soldier and your Omega Parent died when you were young. 

You opened the envelope, and saw a photograph inside. Showing your Alpha Brother, Your Beta sister, and Your Younger Omega sister. Missing were your two eldest siblings. You were sad and relieved at the same time.

“They live on a farm together, their address is on the back, you can write them at least.” 

You didn’t know what to say. You hadn’t expected Reiner to do this for you. 

“Thank you, Reiner,” You whisper quietly. 

“You’re welcome,” Reiner, smiled, softly, before leading you away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is kind of short. I have some ideas but, I have a feeling it won't have a happy ending. Let me know the stuff you guys want to see.

As you stood in front of the door to Eren’s Private Chambers your heart dropped. 

_ Why did he want to meet you here of all places? It felt too private, too intimate. _   
Reiner look as nervous as you did, like he had no idea what Eren wanted from you. Reiner knocked, giving you a reassuring look. The kind of look he used to give you before you went on a scouting mission. One that brought you comfort, you wondered, bitterly, how many of those smiles had been real. 

“Come in,” Eren called. Reiner opened the door, and escorted you inside. 

The moment you stepped into the room, you smelled Eren’s overpowering Alpha scent. It was overpowering, and you feel your anxiety rise. 

Eren was sitting at a desk, Eren’s expression was unreadable but, you noticed him starting at you like he wanted to devour you. 

It was a look you had seen before when You, Armin, and Mikasa had met with Eren before. Eren insulted Armin, Mikasa and You. Eren had grabbed you shoving his hand down the front of your shirt, calling you an Omega playing Alpha soldier. You hit him on his nose, and then he got in a fight with Armin. The look in Eren’s eyes was cold and possessive. You had nightmares about his Titan eating you for weeks after that.

  
Eren gestures to the chair in front of the desk, and you sit down. 

“Leave, Reiner,” Eren commands. 

Reiner leaves, shutting the door behind him. 

“When you have your next heat will be mated,” Eren states. The tone of Eren’s voice tells you there is no room for argument. 

_ You had to admit it but, you’re tired of fighting. You saw what Eren did, saw the monster your friend could become. There was no grantee that Eren wouldn’t hurt your family to get what he wanted. You couldn’t believe you thought Eren was your friend. _

_ You really had shit judgement. Your friends always seemed to betray you.  _

“Okay,” You whisper, unable to say anything else. 

Eren smiles at you, and you notice a change in the room.

The smell of Eren’s Alpha pheromones isn’t as overpowering as before, and you relax a little. 

Eren walks over, and starts to rub your shoulders, “You look tired, I’ll have Reiner take you to your room,” Eren states, kissing you on the head. 

You don’t even speak to Reiner when he comes to collect you. It worries Reiner immediately. Usually, you speak to Reiner, even if it’s an insult. 

Reiner opens the door to see the room decorated in your favorite colors. 

The room is freezing.

“I’ll start, a fire for you,” Reiner states, walking over to the fireplace.

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Eren is going to mate me against my will,” You blurt out. Reiner can see you’re crying, and look up at him, helpless. “Did you know?”

Reiner shook his head. “I swear I didn’t,” Reiner says gently. Reiner isn’t surprised. Out of all the Omegas, you are most desirable. Reiner wished he could save you, he just didn’t know how. 

“I want to write a letter to my siblings,” You stated, wiping your tears away. “Will you make sure they get it?” 

“Of course,” Reiner replies, finally getting the fire going. Reiner leaves you to write, and goes to get you some food. 

Reiner chuckles when he notices Gabi and Falco trying to sneak a peek at you. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Well-W-We-just,” Falco starts to choke out.

“We wanted to see them! We heard this Omega was really wild,” Gabi answered.   
“We’ve never seen an Omega,” Falco adds. 

“You shouldn’t gawk at Omegas they’re people too,” Reiner scolds. 

Reiner recalled, how much you hated being gawked at because you were an Omega.

You told Reiner one of the reasons you became a soldier was to get away from the Alpha’s in your village. The main reason you became a soldier was to made things better for your family. You wanted them to be free, to experience life beyond the walls. 

Gabi and Falco, apologized and ran off somewhere together. 

  
Reiner knocked, and waited for your response. When you told Reiner to come in he did, setting the food down on the desk. You handed Reiner an envelope, it felt thick, you had probably written a lot. Reiner swore, he would bring it to your family when he went into town.

“I’m exhausted, thanks for the food Reiner,” You stated. You were tired, you felt trapped and didn’t know what to do. 

You had sometime at least before your heat started. 

“Right, if you need anything, ask one of the guards outside,” Reiner said, before leaving. As Reiner shut the door, he could hear you sobbing again. 


End file.
